1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Union of El Mundo (A nice new world...)
Overview It is this world's version of our UN and sits in Halifax in Vermont and Skopje in Balkanska. The Secretary General's residence is in Milan City, Milan. Official languages *Arabic language (Egyptian, Iraqi and Syrian dialects) *Standard Chinese (Beijing and Shanghai) *English language (New Englander and Southern British English) *Yoruba language (Lagos) *French language (Norman and Walloon) *Russian language (Western and Moscow Russian) *Spanish language (Mexican and Guatamalan) *Macedonian language (FYRM) *Romanian language (București) It's role The The Union of El Mundo (UEM), also nicknamed the United Nations (UN) and World Government (WG), is an intergovernmental organization to promote international co-operation, well being and peace . It's organs * The Secretary General - The supreme leader. He is elected by the General Committee from the UEM's members to serve in a civil and democratic presidential style. He must forsake national issues and remain neutral on non global issues. He is the planet's figurehead leader and the UEM's actual leader. * General Committee – a supervisory committee consisting of the assembly's president, vice-president, and committee heads, lead by the Security Council. * Credentials Committee – responsible for determining the credentials of each member nation's UN representatives. * First Committee (Disarmament and International Security). * Second Committee (Economic and Financial). * Third Committee (Social, Humanitarian, and Cultural). * Fourth Committee (Special Political and Decolonization). * Fifth Committee (Administrative and Budgetary). * Sixth Committee (Legal). * Seventh Committee (Peace keeping and overseas aid) * Food and Agriculture Organization * International Atomic Energy Agency * International Civil Aviation Organization * International Fund for Agricultural Development * International Labour Organization * International Maritime Organization * International Monetary Fund * International Telecommunication Union * Union of El Mundo Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization * Union of El Mundo Industrial Development Organization * World Tourism Organization * Universal Postal Union * World Bank Group * World Food Programme * World Health Organization * World Intellectual Property Organization * World Meteorological Organization * Union of El Mundo Police (Blue berets) * Union of El Mundo Military (Blue Helmets) * Union of El Mundo Electoral Assistance (Blue Ballot Boxes) Opinions on national law making. There was a charter of universal, global legal rights and obligations that UEM courts and national courts must follow as of 1225. #Drop-out teen culture, juvenile delinquency, hippies, spoiled little brats, punks, kidults and misbehaviour at school are vehemently discouraged. #Bicker, punk, goth and skinhead gangs are banned. #Tiryany, political intimidation, death squads, politically motivated jailing and corruption are banned (sadly, some leaders just don't get the message even today). #Parental neglect and is vehemently discouraged. #Bail is promoted. #Probation is promoted. #Parole is promoted. #Wareing hoodies in places like shops and banks is banned. #Swearing and spitting at UEM staff or a nation's cops, judges, magistrates, priests and politicians are banned. Standardisation of common commodities, objects, standards and testing. There was a charter of universal, global standards, ideals and measures that UEM said national governments, individuals and corporations must follow as of 1900. The eventual creation of a common pan global policy on- #food additives, #electromechanical sytems, UEM universal wiring colour and safety code of y1900 (A nice new world...) #electrical wiring practice, #wire gauges, #legal, penal and police prctice, #atomic safety, #chemical testing, #medicine testing, #animal welfare, #food safety, #building quality and safty #transportation safety standards. Current leadership #Charlotte Arpaïs Janaszak (Secretary general) #Anton Ali Haddad (Deputy Secretary general) #Nick Smythe #David Smith #Dagmar Svensen #Thomas Ian Alexander #Thomas Pytor Peterson #Seffan Ayad #Yannis Papandreou #Stavro Koutsomitis #Anika Jazko #Buck Jones #Sabire Shrinagar #Abdullah Al-Daih #Achmed Ali Hamsa #Ian Shamus Flynn #Chantal Dubois #Zhang Ping #Jean-Yves Chazan #Henry Longeat #David Stimpson #Samuel Martin #Samia Abdeslam #Ibrahim Maktouf #Ruth Amelia Sherlock Also see #UEM universal wiring colour and safety code of y1900 (A nice new world...) #International Organisations (A nice new world...) #The 14 space satellites around El Mundo (A nice new world...) #The 5 world wide bank holidays of of El Mundo (A nice new world...) #A nice new world... #Dr Werner Schmidt's Reformation (A nice new world...) Category:Organisations Category:A nice new world Category:Organisations- A nice new world